What Now?
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: As Aria and Jason grow closer, A decides its time to step up the game and expose them self. What will happen when Aria finds out? Another Jaria. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since Caleb was shot and Aria couldn't handle all the pressure that she was under. She was expected to be strong for the girls and Caleb, who was still recovering, and be there for Ezra as he gets close to Maggie again. She couldn't take it. She was pushing everyone away from her. She was glad the girls understood and didn't force her in to talking. She started focusing more on school and finding more things to do to keep her mind off life.

Slipping in her head phones, Aria started slowly down the stairs trying to be as quiet as she could. It was just past 5 am and she knew If she woke her dad or mike they would want to talk and she wasn't up for that. Once she was on the porch she stopped and slipped on her running shoes before tying them. Starting down the stairs she pressed play on to the song and Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees started. The upbeat music made her more focused and want to run faster.

Her mind had been so focused on her steps and breathing she barely noticed Jason watching her. Jason had been up early and planned to run himself. But watching Aria in her black shorts and pink tank top running was a better idea. He moved off the side walk and made his way to the side walk in time to watch her look up to him. She slowed her pace as she stopped in front of him. She took in his basketball shorts and bare chest before looking to him.

"I didn't know you ran." Jason said as he looked to her. Aria took her headphones out and smiled looking to him.

"I needed something to keep my mind off life and running is perfect." She told him smiling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Want a running Partner? I was just about to head out myself." Jason said as he gave her a smile. Aria thought it over before realizing something. She smiled. For the first time in weeks she smiled and it was nice. She didn't realize that just talking to Jason was enough for a smile to cross her face. She had always had a crush on him and now she was wondering if it was slowly coming back.

"Sure, if you can keep up." She said with a laugh as she took off again. Jason laughed and followed after her smirking. He was glad she was going to run with him. He didn't know how long it was going to last but he knew just a few days a week would going to be great. His eyes look over her before he sped up and started running beside her, glad she didn't put her head phones in.

"You look like you need someone to talk too." He told her as they ran. Aria looked down before looking to him. "I do need to talk. But I just need someone who doesn't know what's going on to listen. Its so hard to talk to the girls lately. Emily is getting over Mayas death still, Spencer's spending as much time with Toby while he is here and Hanna helping Caleb get better." She started as she looked to him. He had heard about the shooting and had hoped that Caleb was doing better. He had met him once before and saw the way he looked at Hanna. Jason hoped he treated her well. It was weird he was protective over them. But they had been like little sisters to him and he would always feel protective. Even more so to Aria.

"What about you? What have you focused on lately while they were doing their things?" He asked her their pace now matching. Thinking about it Aria laughed.

"Painting, drawing, sculpting, music, running, dance, homework, school, cooking, and writing." She listed off as she looked to him. She was shocked that they were keeping the same pace. It was nice and it kept her motivated. Like she would want to out run him. Jason laughed and looked to her shaking his head. "So the better answer would have been what didn't you try?" He joked laughing. Aria laughed realizing how easy it was to speak to him. To let herself go and enjoy the time with him. They started talking about school and family, anything they could. After a while they stopped running and aria put her hands on her head to catch her breath. They stood in front of his place again and both were worn out.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked her after catching his breath. Aria thought it over for a moment before smiling.

"Sure. And tomorrow I'll kick your ass." She said with a laugh before she turned to leave. She started walking before turning back around giving him a wave and smile. "Bye Jason." She said as she headed back to her place smiling. She headed home the smile still on her face as she walked in to the house and headed up to her room grabbing clothes to change in too. It was nice talking with Jason. It was even nicer to see him without a shirt on. She grabbed her phone and smiled opening a new text box before she clicked Hanna, Spencer and Emily's numbers.

"I miss you guys. Thanks for giving me space lately. Any chance you are all free for coffee? -Aria" She didn't think she would get a reply so fast but grinned seeing the three replies

"I missed you too! I'm in. I need some time out of the house – Em"

"Of course. Toby can wait. It's been too long since we all hung out! –Spencer"

"Like you even have to ask! Caleb is forcing me to go. 3 –Hann"

Aria grinned and left the room heading to go take a shower and get ready to meet the girls for coffee and to catch up.

Unknown to both Jason and Aria, they had been followed. A sat in the car keeping a pace behind them that wouldn't be too out of the normal. But then again, any one would have been able to guess they were being followed.

"It's me, Call the king, He's going to want to know something about Little Aria." A said to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up and driving off.

**This is only the beginning! Another chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow! Let me know what you think 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

It had been a few days since Aria and Jason started running together and ever since then, it was a daily thing. She would walk to his place as a warm up and they would run for a while talking about everything they wanted too. Then she would get ready and go to school.

That morning she had a long run with Jason, longer than normal, and ended up late for school. She knew the girls were curious as to what she and Jason talked about but that wasn't something she wanted to tell people. Grabbing a tray she headed towards the lines and grabbed a few things here and there before she headed to the table. Hanna and Caleb sat on one side, Hanna asking him again if he was ok being his first day back to school. Aria had to admit, they were cute together and the love they shared was unknown to everyone around. Emily and Spencer sat on the other side talking about something, what aria didn't know. She was too far away to tell. She headed towards the table and took a seat beside Hanna.

"Caleb it's good to see you back at school. How are you feeling?" She asked looking to him, giving him a smile as she ate a grape.

"Much better. It's been nice to have some time to recover before coming back here." He told her. Ever since he and Hanna started dating again, the girls all welcomed him back like nothing had happened. Plus, he saved Emily, who wouldn't welcome him back.

The conversation moved to A and the shock that none of them had heard from A lately. They brushed it off and went back to eating, aria wondering if she was going to hang out with Ezra after school. Her phone buzzed on the tray and she looked to it before seeing that it was Ezra.

"Dinner tonight? It's been forever and I miss seeing your beautiful face." Grinning Aria quickly replied.

"Yes! I miss you. What time works for you?" She set her phone down before hearing it buzz again. She was a bit shocked to see it was Jason but a smile crossed her face. Hanna and Emily looked to her before looking at each other knowing that look. She had a crush and both knew it wasn't on Ezra.

"Running tomorrow? You took off fast this morning and I wanted to double check. I promise to keep my hands to myself this time. Maybe –Jason" Aria bit her lip remembering when she fell and Jason was quick to grab her keeping her to him. She remembered how it felt to have his hands on her and knew she wanted them to stay there but they were already late.

"Of course. A little earlier this time? That way we don't need to rush." She sent him back before looking to everyone at the table watching her friends before laughing. "What?" She asked them.

"Nothing nothing." Hanna said before she turned to Caleb and both stood. "We are off to class. Have fun texting Jason." She said smirking before grabbing her boyfriend's hand walking out of the cafeteria before aria turned back to Spencer and Emily talking about anything and everything again. Her phone buzzed and she looked to it seeing it was from A. She put it down not wanting to deal with it now. With Lunch over she headed to class ready for the day to be over. She sat on a bench before looking to her phone knowing A had something important to say to her. Taking a deep breath she looked over her phone before she read the text.

"You should be careful about who you let touch you, wouldn't want these to get in to bad hands –A" Attached to the text was a picture of her and Jason from when he helped her up. Aria felt liked she couldn't breathe. Someone was watching her and Jason and they had pictures. She got off the bench and headed to find Hanna or Spencer or Emily needing some on to talk too.

Not find any one she headed home needing to think it all over. Should she tell Ezra about her runs with Jason? Or should she just ignore it for now. It wasn't like she was cheating on him. Just running. With Jason. Who was shirtless an hard to not look at. And was easy to talk too and she really liked being around him. Sighing she went home and got ready for her date with Ezra.

Arriving at his apartment, she fixed her skirt of her dress before she knocked on the door. She heard movement inside before she saw him open the door.

"Well don't you look amazing?" Ezra said before letting her in to the apartment, leaning down to kiss her. Aria kissed him back smiling before she shut the door behind herself. "Why thank you. I figured I would need to look amazing for you." She told him smiling as she watched him. He seemed different. Not like himself and it was weird for her to see. He started telling her about Maggie and they sat down to eat Every time Aria went to tell him about her and Jason running, he started talking about something else. She sighed and gave up on telling him for the night.

As they moved to the living room to watch a movie, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. All Aria could talk about was Jason. She wondered what he was up too. She heard her phone buzz in her purse and excused herself to go read it.

"Late night run?" Aria smiled at the text and quickly replied.

"I'll be over in 15. Don't start without me." She replied before she turned to ezra. Seeing him on his phone, let her know he wouldn't mind her leaving early.

"I'm going to head out. Its late and I didn't get home work done." She said as he turned to her, giving her a smile. "Ok babe. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said looking to her. She nodded giving him small smile, "Sure. Night babe." She said before leaving the apartment.

Once she was home she changed in to her normal running gear and headed over to Jason's. It had been 15 minutes like she said and unlike Jason, he wasn't outside. Frowning she headed to the door and knocked waiting to see if he answered. With no answer she sat on the steps and dialed his number listening to the phone ring. She heard his ringtone and got up looking for it. Seeing it at the side of the house, she picked it up ended the call. Fear was in her now.

"Where are you Jason?" She said aloud before she moved back to the side walk wondering where he was. She stopped when she saw Toby giving him a smile. "Hey Tobes. I thought you would be with Spencer." She said as she looked to him. Aria watched the smirk appear on his face and stepped back away from him. Something about him was scaring her and she didn't like it.

"You pissed some people off tonight Aria. You should be more careful." He told her before he turned, walking back to his house like nothing had happened.

She watched him leave before she took off running needing to get to Hanna's house. Caleb could break the phone and help her.

Knocking on Hanna's door, she smiled as Ashley opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Marin, Is Hanna here?" She asked. Ashley watched her knowing something was wrong. Aria always walked in. All the girls did. She nodded looking to her.

"Of course she is. She is with Caleb in her room." Ashley said before she let aria in to the house. Thanking her, Aria ran up to Hanna's room not bothering to knock. Though seeing Hanna straddling caleb as they kissed, made her wish she had. At least they were semi clothed. "Seriously?" She said before covering her eyes letting a small laugh out. Hanna rolled her eyes and got off Caleb sitting beside him. Caleb looked to Aria before grabbing his shirt slipping it on. "What's up A?" He asked her before realizing how that sounded. Aria didn't care; she started talking as soon as he shut his mouth.

"Jason is missing and Toby is acting weird and I got a message from A today." She said as she walked more in to the room. "Whoa stop and rewind. You got a message from A?" Hanna asked as she closed her door listening to her mom in the kitchen. Moving back she sat down beside Caleb. "Yes. I didn't see anyone after school or I would have told you." She handed her phone over to Hanna watching the couple read the text. "What about Jason being missing. And Toby?" Caleb asked standing up. Aria sighed running her hand though her hair. "Jason texted me and we agreed to meet tonight and go running and when I got there he wasn't out waiting. So I knocked. No answer. Then I called his phone and saw it sitting beside the house." She explained looking to him. She held out Jason's phone and Caleb took it without a question. He sat back down on to Hanna's bed and started working on it as Hanna handed back Arias phone to her.

"Now what is this about Toby?" She asked her. Aria took a deep breath and sat on Hanna's bed near the head board as Hanna sat beside her. "When I found Jason's phone I started walking back towards the street and I saw Toby there and he had this look on his face Hanna. It was scary. He told me that I needed to be more careful and that I pissed some people off tonight." She said as she looked to Hanna and Caleb both watching her. "I'm calling Em and Spence. They need to hear this." Hanna said before she got up and called Em and Spencer.

Once the other two arrived, Hanna and Aria told them what happened, Spencer unsure about Toby. She was dating him. Why would he threaten her friends? Though, he had been acting weird. It did make some sense.

"Shit." Caleb said as he looked to the four girls standing in front of him. "What is it ? are you in pain again?" Hanna asked moving to him. Caleb stood up shaking his head. He handed the phone over to Aria and watched the girls gather around her.

"Aria didn't tell the truth. Now you play. –A" The four girls read together. Ice ran through Aria as she looked to them. What was she going to do now? "How do we find him?" She asked looking to Caleb wondering if he could trace the phone. "This time they made a mistake, Some one didn't lock his phone." He told her before he took the phone back and pressed send listening to the phone ring on speaker, Hanna moved to caleb leaning in to him, scared and worried.

"Hello?"

**Cliff hanger! Haha Ill post the next chapter tomorrow night 3 Let me know what you think of this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Enjoy loves.**

Previously:

_"Aria didn't tell the truth. Now you play. –A" The four girls read together. Ice ran through Aria as she looked to them. What was she going to do now? "How do we find him?" She asked looking to Caleb wondering if he could trace the phone. "This time they made a mistake, Some one didn't lock his phone." He told her before he took the phone back and pressed send listening to the phone ring on speaker, Hanna moved to caleb leaning in to him, scared and worried._

_"Hello?"_

* * *

Hanna and Spencer looked to each other before Aria hung up the phone. "Who was that and why are you both white?" Aria asked the two knowing they knew something.

"That was Wren." Spencer said as Hanna snapped out of it. Caleb knew about the kiss but Hanna didn't want to even think about it at this point. Caleb wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling her to him rubbing her arms gently.

"What would wren be doing with an A message?" Emily asked completely confused. Aria was now freaking out. "A doctor has Jason. Do you know what that means?" She asked as she paced the room. Hanna looked to her nodding. "It means you need to go tell Ezra what happened and then maybe A will let him go." Hanna said before all heads turned to her. "What? A told you to tell him and then you don't and Jason goes missing. If you tell him the truth, then maybe A will find out and let him go." She said looking to her friends. Aria closed her eyes realizing that maybe Hanna was right. "But you won't go alone. I'm going with you." Caleb told her as he let go of Hanna and slipped his jacket on.

"Are you stupid?" Emily, Spencer and Hanna said together. "You are finally healed from getting shot. And now you want to go maybe get hurt again?" Hanna said as she looked to him. Sometimes she had a stupid boyfriend. "Hanna I'm not asking here. I'm telling you that I'm going in case something happens and Aria needs help." He explained to her turning and looking to her. Hanna looked to him shaking her head. "Then I'm coming too." She told him, "Same here," Emily said before Spencer nodded. "Me too." Spencer said looking to them. Caleb looked to them before smirking. "Looks like none of us are joining her." He said before they all realized that Aria had already left. They slipped their jackets on and headed down to Caleb's car and got in hoping to be there if something happened.

Aria ran as fast as she could towards Ezra's apartment. She knew Hanna was right. If she told Ezra about her and Jason running them maybe A, whoever he is would let him go. But her mind kept going back to the phone call. Why would Wren be sending Jason an A message? Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to think. Walking up the stairs towards his apartment, she knocked on the door before stepping back; she heard voices in side and needed to know what was going on. Ezra opened the door and looked to her confused as he saw her.

"Aria. What are you doing here?" He asked keeping the door closed a bit, not letting her see in to the apartment. Aria knew something was going on. But right now, she just needed to tell him about Jason. "I tried telling you something all day at dinner and it was just too hard. But right now I don't have much of a choice. Jason Dilaurentis and I have been running together every morning. I don't know why it is a big deal but now he is missing and I just needed to be honest with you." She said to him as she looked to him. Ezra looked to her before giving her a nod. "Ok. What's so important about you telling me that? You are just running." He said looking over to her. Aria went to answer but stopped seeing movement down the hall. She looked and frowned when she saw Toby walking towards Ezra's with Mona.

"What is going on?" Aria asked them looking back to Ezra. Fear was in her and part of her wished she had listened to Caleb and brought him along with her. At least if something happened she would have him to help her out. But now, she came alone and now she was screwed. Mona smirked looking to Aria before looking to Ezra. "Looks like little Aria decided to come clean." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Toby smirked and looked to Ezra before speaking. "It's taken care of. He's at the place." He said before he moved in to Ezra's apartment with Mona, Ezra looked to aria who was looking past him and in to the apartment. Wren, Melissa and now Toby and Mona were all in the living room. Aria looked back to Ezra shaking her head.

"No. No it can't be." She said tears in her eyes. She quickly turned and went to run, Ezra's arms wrapping around her waist before pulling her in to the apartment. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as he shut the door.

"You said they wouldn't get hurt this time. " Melissa said standing up. "You made a promise." She told him looking at the terrified Aria.

"Shut the fuck up and get me a rope." He barked to her. Shaking her head she led him in to the bedroom tossing aria on to the bed. "Deal with this. Then join us in the living room. Got it?" He said before he left the room. Melissa looked to Aria as she tied her hands up.

"Just tell me he is safe. Tell me Jason is ok. Please Mel." Aria begged softly as she looked to the older sister of her best friend. Melissa nodded looking to her. "Don't worry. He wasn't hurt and he will be fine." She told her loosely tying the rope around her hands and legs. "Wait half an hour. Then go." Melissa said before leaving closing the door. Aria watched the clock listening to the muffled voices in the other room, knowing who they belonged to but not what was said. Once It had been 45 minutes, she waited longer to be safe, Aria untied the ropes and quietly climbed out the window and down the fire escape looking down the street. Seeing Caleb's car, she ran towards it and got in shaking her head.

"Its Ezra. He is a. Toby, Mona, Melissa And wren are there too. Melissa helped me get out." She said freaking out. "He's ok Jason's ok but I don't know where he is at." She said tears down her face.

"Drive Caleb. We need away from here before they realize she is gone." Hanna said before Caleb started back towards Hanna's house.

Ezra watched out the window at the care leaving before looking to Melissa. "Nicely done. Now she thinks you are going to help her. Let's start with Phase too." He said smirking looking to Melissa who gave him a smirk. Now the game was getting good.

* * *

**Sorry It took so long! But it's up! Ill post the next chapter tonight! Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy

Previously:

_Ezra watched out the window at the care leaving before looking to Melissa. "Nicely done. Now she thinks you are going to help her. Let's start with Phase two." He said smirking looking to Melissa who gave him a smirk. Now the game was getting good._

Mel looked at everyone in the room around her knowing what was going to happen next. She would go home pretend to help the girls but get them lost in the woods. But part of her didn't want to. That was her sister and even though they had so many problems, she still loved and cared for her sister. Mona continued talking about different ways to carry out the plan before Mel stood up. "I need to get home. Take care of the next part of the plan. Ill text you when it's done." She said before she grabbed her things and headed out of the apartment. Toby and Wren looked to each other before shrugging it off.

Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Aria, and Emily all sat on Hanna's floor trying to figure out what to do now. It was late and they all were worn out. But until Jason was home and safe, aria wasn't sleeping. There was no way she would when all she could think about was getting him home. Telling him how she really felt. She knew she had feelings for him and knowing he had been kidnapped made her want to make sure he knew.

"You should get some sleep Aria. We will get him home." Caleb told the girl, but the glare he received made him wish he hadn't said anything. He sighed and stood up looking to them. "I need sleep then. If something happens wake me up. Good night ladies." He told Hanna kissing her head before he left the room and headed to the guest room, going to bed. Spencer looked to her phone seeing it light up. "It's Mel." She said before opening the text. "He's at the play ground in the woods. She said to hurry before Ezra changes his mind about letting him go. She can't tell us anything else, she's leaving town." Spencer said confused. She wanted to ask her sister more but she knew right now, they needed to get Jason home.

"Do you think Caleb would mind us taking his car?" Aria asked as they all stood up. Hanna looked to the keys before grabbing them. "Don't worry. He will understand. He won't be happy we went without him. But he will understand." Hanna said, as they all slipped heir jackets on. The four girls left the house quietly and made their way to Caleb's car. They quickly drove towards the play ground, fear in Aria that it would be too late to get to him.

The second the car was in park aria bolted out of it and made her way in to the play ground looking around it. "JASON?!" She yelled out looking for him. The four of them split up and started covering as much ground as they could.

"I found him." Emily yelled to them. They all ran towards Jason and Aria knelt down beside him checking his pulse first. She let a sigh out glad to see him alive still. She shook him gently trying to get him to wake up. After a few minutes and saying his name a few times, Jason opened his eyes looking to them.

"Is it too late for that run?" He asked giving her a half smile. The four girls laughed glad to see him ok.

"Well isn't this cute." A deep voice said from behind them. Turning around, Aria saw Ezra, Toby, and Mona standing there.

"I knew Melissa would back out and tell you were he was." Ezra said smirking crossing his arms over his chest. Aria stood in front of the other three girls, all of them doing their best to protect Jason.

"Why are you doing this Ezra? You told me you loved me. And then you are A? Why?" Aria asked him watching as he laughed. She felt her heart shatter. How did she ever love him, she would never know.

"Don't you get it Aria? I wanted revenge. I wanted you four to pay for what she did." He told her harshly. "It worked out so nicely that I wasn't alone in that. Ian and Melissa were great help when I first moved here. Mona was perfect and then Toby. Who would have ever thought Toby would be guilty when he was cleared? It was just too perfect." He said looking to her.

"Who killed Ali?" Hanna asked as Jason stood up, now interested in the conversation.

"You think that Aria was the first student I ever did anything with? I met Ali when she went on vacation with Ian. We kept it all a secret and enjoyed the fun we had. Then she decided I was too old for her. She wanted one of her little friends back home. I was pissed. So I put in an application at the high school and was glad I got the job. Ian knew who I was due to Ali's big mouth and he came to me with an idea. Mona and Toby were just pure luck." Ezra said avoiding the question that was asked.

"Who. Killed. My. Sister?" Jason asked pissed. Ezra smirked looking to him.

"I did. Ian took her here, Mona followed with me in the car. It was all perfect. It was nice to watch the life drain from her eyes. The bitch got what she deserved." Ezra said as he looked to him. Jason started moving towards Ezra wanting to kill him but Aria put her hand out stopping him, knowing if he went over there, there was no way he could come back alive.

"Ali turned you down for one of us?" Spencer asked looking to Ezra wanting to put it all together. "It was Emily. That's all the little bitch would talk about. Emily this, Emily that. It was nice to finally kill her and shut her up." Ezra said smirking. Emily felt the tears in her eyes, her heart completely broken. Ezra went to open his mouth to say something but stopped seeing the flashing lights around them.

"Ezra Fitz, Mona Vanderwaal you are under arrest for the murder of Alison Dilaurentis." Toby said pulling out the cuffs in his back pocket smirking as he put them on them. "It's so fucking nice to finally say that to you both." He told them as uniformed officers came over cuffing them, before they were lead away.

"Hanna!"Caleb yelled running towards them all. Hanna fell in to his arms crying. Everything was too much. "How did you know?" She asked holding on to him as he pulled Emily close to seeing she looked ready to fall. "Melissa called me. Told me what was going on. Not seeing my car was all I needed to call the cops. I knew something was going on when you didn't answer your phone." He said holding her close as Hanna hugged Emily.

Spencer moved away from her friends looking to Toby as he handed over the wire he wore to the cops. "You were wired?" She asked so confused. "I couldn't tell you anything in fear it got out. When I came back, I went to the cops and told them all I knew. I was able to go undercover and get all the information they needed for an arrest." He told her watching her. "I never hurt anyone. I did it to get them to confess so things would be normal for you and them again." He told her. Spencer brought her hand up and slapped him before she started crying falling in to his arms. She was just glad it was over and he wasn't what she thought he was.

Jason looked to Aria watching her for a few minutes. "I guess I should say thank you?" He asked her a small smile on his face. "I'm just glad you are ok. But there is so much I need to tell you. How much I like you, how scared I was when you were gone, how I had no idea what to do or if I would ever see you again. Jason I like you a lot. And I don't.." Aria was cut off when his lips pressed against hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss was so much better than she ever thought it would be and she couldn't wait for more. Pulling back she hugged him close relaxing as he rubbed her back. The seven of them piled in to Caleb's car and Toby's bike and headed back towards Hanna's. The nightmare was over and they couldn't wait to finally get some sleep.

_**Three Months Later**_

"Teacher and Student Charged in the Murder of Alison Dilaurentis, Sentenced to Life in Prison"

Aria put down the news paper and closed her eyes. It was all finally over and they would be able to finally move on with their lives. Looking around the table at the coffee shop she smiled seeing her friends happy.

Hanna and Caleb were finally out in the open and planning a life together now that high school was over. They were going to college together, Hanna in Fashion and Caleb in Computer software technology, and would be leaving for New York at the end of the month. It was going to be sad when July was over but it wouldn't be long before they were all together again. Aria loved the way they looked at each other and knew that she would be at their wedding before 5 years was up.

Spencer and Toby sat arguing over some school assignments before he kissed her to shut her up. After Toby explained why he did it, the four girls accepted him in quickly and were glad he got along with them all. Toby and Spencer planned to get a place together in New York since Spencer was accepted in to Columbia. She got in to Harvard as well but now, it wasn't that important to her. She wanted to be near everyone and the medicine program was amazing at Columbia. Toby got a job at a security place and was going to go in to the police academy when he turned 20.

Emily and Paige sat beside Hanna and Caleb talking about swimming and how excited they were to start college. After finding out that Ali wanted her, Emily was broken. She loved her best friend more than anything and she was crushed for weeks. But Paige was beside her the entire time and helped her get through it. Both had been accepted in to NYU as well and planned to move out. They were planning to live in the dorms for the first year and think about an apartment later.

Aria looked beside her seeing Jason staring at her. "Are you happy now?" He asked her smiling. She gave him a smile before kissing him softly. "Of course." They planned to move to New York as well but Aria, unlike her friends, wasn't planning to attend college. Jason got an internship at a business in New York and Aria planned to write a book. She had been inspired by all that happened to them in high school and planned to use it to make an amazing book. Jason kissed her head smiling. Aria was glad to know everything was finally falling in to place. Her friends were happy, she was happy and A/Ali's killer was locked up. They could move forward with life and have a normal life now. The four girls looked to each other smiling, knowing this was something that would bond them forever. They were no longer just best friends. They were sisters now, ready to face life, as long as they were together.

I can't believe it's over now but I'm glad with how it turned out! I plan to write more Jaria and Haleb so be on the look out! Thank you all for reading and reviewing


End file.
